Timber Wolf Wiki
Timber Wolf Timber Wolf also known as Sushii was born on October 26, 2003, in Chicago, Illinois. His real name is Matthew Michael Miller. He is an active Singer, Popular Influence, and DJ. Fashion Wolf has his own fashion line called Matthew Miller. Childhood Wolf grew up in Arizona. He had many friends, yet was socially anxious. As a child, he was bullied. In high school, he is a known fighter and challenges those who come against him. He is also very smart, having an Intelligence Quotient of 147. In fact, his math teacher stated that he a genius. Personal Life In 2019, Wolf came out as a heteroromantic asexual. "I don't know, I just don't like breasts, I guess." He said. He currently lives in Arizona, and mainly works on his creative works. He is a Theist, saying "I do believe Jesus is my messiah, but that's it. I'll be in Heaven and I am forgiven. What is to stop that?" Wolf has also made it public he struggles with ADD, depression, IBS, and isolation enjoyment. "I like to be alone. Usually when I am with people, I feel small. When I am alone with Jesus, I feel invincible." Wolf currently attends Liberty High School, being an A-B student. He is also a Popular Influence (also meaning he is popular). Prime Minister of Israel (From the mobile game "Peacemaker") On January 10, 2015, Timber Wolf was appointed the Prime Minister of Israel. On his first day in office, a Palestinian suicide bomber detonated on a bus in Jerusalem, killing eighteen and leaving one hundred injured. This attack was claimed by the Islamic Jihad. Wolf's first decision was to add checkpoints on the border. This action was praised by the public. The next thing Wolf did was make a speech to the people, ensuring he will do anything to secure Israel. This made the public feel safer. Wolf talked with United Nations to put political pressure on Palestine. Though Wolf made a good speech, the UN rejected, saying Israel needs to be friendlier and supportive towards Palestine. Wolf recommended that Israel funds Palestinian Medical Institutes through UN organizations. This was accepted and was praised by Israel and Palestine. Wolf went on to make a speech to the public, explaining his peace process. The people agreed and demanded Wolf work and follow through with his plan. Wolf went on to talk with the Palestinian President and promised security concessions. Though, the Palestinian President felt that Israel didn't need to help. Wolf responded with "your loss", though he didn't give up. Wolf decided to concrete security, which raged some people in Tel Aviv, saying Wolf needs to focus on everyone, every life. Wolf started proposing new ideas and security measures. Though, because of backlash, the Government lost interest in helping the Prime Minister, very many disagreed with him. Wolf decided enough is enough and asked the government to unite for peace. Because of this long speech, Wolf had the government's support once again. Later on, three Israelis were killed and four were wounded in a shooting attack near Nablus. Islamic Jihad claimed responsibility. After this, some Palestinians, Israelis, and Jihadists started a gunfight in a street on the outskirts of Nablus, started by Palestinian Militants. Most were killed. Wolf became angry and said that Palestine should never target civilians. He then ordered the Israeli Army to find and arrest Palestinian Militants who were responsible. In four days, three terrorists of the Islamic Jihad, who was responsible for both shootings were arrested. The next thing Wolf did was build more fence on the Green Line. Palestine was outraged, but Israel felt safe and praised Wolf. Wolf ordered that police patrol the streets, which made Israeli citizens feel safer. Israelis celebrated the Jerusalem Day with high praise to the Prime Minister for the improved security and economics in the country. Polls said the Prime Minister was the most popular in over a decade. Wolf then went on to speak to the public, telling them that they will assist Palestine to help citizens and make peace. This was approved by the public. Wolf's first move was to add checkpoints on the border. Wolf then organized an Operation to assassinate a militant leader and succeeded. By then, the public and foreign countries saw the terrible conditions refugee camps were in. Wolf put his foot down and tried to allow refugee immigration. This upset the government and the people, who began to turn their backs on Wolf. The next thing Wolf did was build a settlement, which brought his approval rating back up. Just when Wolf wanted to add more border security, the public discovered his past and his arrests in America. His public approval rating dropped from 74% to 38%. With this, Wolf questioned his own leadership, as did the United Nations, and the cabinet. Wolf then ordered more curfews, which the public liked. His approval rating rose. The next thing he did was order the arrest of extremist leaders and was successful. He also applied worker permits, which was after rejected. So, he talked to his government and asked for less criticism and more feedback. The cabinet agreed and stood with Wolf. The next thing Wolf did was try to apply education initiatives with both countries. The public disapproved. The cabinet had a meeting and talked about Wolf's good and bad decisions. They decided to appoint a new Prime Minister, and the President of Israel agreed. Though he was removed, his public approval rating was at a 62%, and Israel was sad to see Wolf go. Wolf had decided to move back to America, saying the Holy Land is divided between those who want war and those who don't. Arrests Wolf has made it known that he was once apart of the mafia. He has been arrested on charges of racketeering, money laundering, extortion, political bribery, illegal gambling, and firearms trafficking. He was found not guilty of all these charges in a Federal Court of Law. Filmography Skits Series Activism Wolf stated in 2015 that he is a supporter of homosexuality. He said: "Love is love. Jesus leads us to our soul mates. Jesus delivers us our partners and spouses. So, he does the same for men as he would women. Sin is what harms Jesus and/or others. Does homosexuality do THAT in any way? No! God had said that back in the biblical days because the soldiers would have giant orgies and God said no! He says no to one night strands! But YES to LOVE!" Though he supports homosexuality, he does not support trans sexuality. Wolf has also had a strong voice on abortion, saying "If you stop a few cells from growing into a baby, hey that's your choice. But, if you take an already growing and alive fetus and abort that, I see it as murder. Either way, he'll forgive you." Wolf believes that abortion should only be done if the mother is to young, in poor health, someone's life is threatened or if the mother can not take care of a future child. Wolf has had a strong voice about women and feminism. He spoke out saying that women and men should be equal, however, women shouldn't have more than men and vice versa. "I went to a store and I ask my grandmother 'why isn't there an international men's day?' and the clerk replied 'because men get every other day.' My response was; first of all, that was a conversation of which didn't include you and it was rude of you to but in and second of all, I am harassed and bullied and all that stuff, so I don't get any day. I was a politician and the Prime Minister of a country that is not liked by Arabs! I am not exactly 'the perfect person'!" Wolf has also spoken out about people being easily offended. "If you're triggered by what's on TV, the internet, a video, turn your damn screen off! If you're offended by what someone says, walk away! Don't be stupid, we have freedom of speech in America, now let me keep it, God dammit!" Nationalities Timber wolf is 47.2% Irish, 45.1% Italian and 8.7% German, as well as non-biologically Japanese. Though Wolf is these three nationalities, he does not speak the languages. Timber Wolf does speak Ovabi, Irric, and English. Wolf has citizenship in America and Visa in Ireland, Italy, and Japan, as well as Israel. Sushii (YouTube) On June 13, 2009, Wolf created a YouTube channel to stream and share his life with others. It currently has 104 Million Subscribers.Category:Browse